Revolving Door
by SammieLynnsMom
Summary: The ER at Forks Hospital appear to be a revolving door of the same patients. What happens when Dr. Edward Masen realizes why the object of his desire is part of that circle? And what will be Dr. Cullens fate once he does?


**Revolving Door****  
**Image #25  
Word Count: 4352  
Rating: M- Language, content, lemons**  
**Summary: The doors to the Emergency Room at Forks General Hospital appear to be a revolving door of the same patients. What happens when Dr. Edward Masen realizes why the object of his desire is part of that circle? And what will be Dr. Carlisle Cullen's fate once he does?

* * *

As soon as I graduated from high school I was immediately shipped off, by my parents, to college. My grandfather was a surgeon, my father was a surgeon, so by deductive reasoning I was next in line. I still think they've held it against me that I chose not to go to their Alma mater Yale, but I needed to follow my own path.

I would never have admitted to them that I was interested in medicine, because that would have been all the confirmation needed to call every contact and friend they had to ensure I was fast tracked straight into their legacy. Both men were known all over the country and in several countries in Europe. Growing up, I rarely saw my dad because he was either working or speaking at a conference. If I saw him one day a month, I was lucky.

That left the majority of my time with my mother. I adored her, but I was not naive enough to realize why our gardener, my nanny, and our pool boy were all younger men in their mid-twenties who liked to put in overtime in my mother's bed. Overall I think my mother did the best she could with the life she chose, but I knew from a young age that their marriage was for show and not for love. Needless to say, I never had a healthy example of love or marriage.

Throughout my freshman year at college, I'd get weekly calls from both my grandfather and my dad. They'd both ask if I'd decided on a major yet and if I needed any advice, they were more than willing to tell me why they thought I should be a surgeon.

Even though my class load was average for a pre-med student I hadn't officially declare it until my junior year. From there on the phone calls got worse. They both wanted to know what field I'd be focusing on and of course, surgery was the way to go.

I eventually stopped answering.

During my clinicals at the Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center, it took me one day to realize surgery was not for me and one week to realize I belonged in the emergency room.

Even as a child I was always a bouncing ball of energy, so the high paced environment of the ER appealed to me in more than one way. I felt like I was helping people and had almost instant gratification doing so. Even when a patient was admitted and transferred to another department, I knew I had helped in some way.

After completing my residency I chose to take on a full time position at DHMC, despite having offers from several hospitals across the country. Red flags were raised when almost every hospital in and around Chicago began to offer me a job, I knew who was behind that. So I decided to stay where I knew I earned the position I held based on my performance and not my lineage. He didn't talk to me for over a month, but I really didn't notice.

A few months later I met Tanya. She was in a nurse in Pediatrics. She was smart, funny, gorgeous, and everything I thought I wanted. I worked so much that our time together was minimal, but we made the most out of it.

I fault that as a reason I didn't see the signs. In reality I just let it go too far out of laziness. First, the phone calls became more frequent even when she knew I was working. Then she started showing up in the ER even when we didn't have a child being treated anywhere on the floor. When she'd know I was off she began living at my apartment despite my attempts of showing her the door.

We basically went from a few dates to practically married in a few months and that made me uncomfortable. I started dropping subtle hints that I needed some breathing room, but none of those took. Even when I tried telling her I needed a break, she didn't listen.

This went on for about six months before I had finally had enough. The stalking had gotten to be too much and people were noticing. My bosses wanted to know why a Peds nurse was constantly in the ER and why I seemed distracted. Really I should have put an end to it a lot sooner than I did, and perhaps things would have ended differently, but it wasn't until someone suggested my work was suffering that I knew I needed to put my foot down.

So on my next day off I took her out to dinner and broke up with her. I made sure to do it in public because I thought she'd be more of an adult about it all. When I left she was a bawling mess at the table, but not before she threw a drink in my face. I never looked back.

The next day I walked into work and heard a "congratulations" at every turn. Tanya came into work wearing the engagement ring I had "given her the night" before. She even explained how I got on one knee in front of a sea of people and pronounced my undying devotion and love to her for all of eternity.

I put in my resignation that day and considered joining witness protection.

Of course, when the news hit my family my dad pressured me to join him in Chicago. However, I was still a new doctor and felt that I needed to go out on my own a little more.

Chicago wasn't completely off the list, just not yet. I wasn't ready to be "Edward, you know Dr. Edward Masen Sr.'s son," just quite yet.

That night I bought a twenty-four pack of Budweiser and wallowed. I knew her car was a block down the road, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I'd not only given my notice at work, but also to my landlord. I knew I was moving, just not where.

After the sixth can I downed I got the bright idea to take out a map. I needed inspiration, so in my drunken wisdom, I decided to play a game of roulette.

By my tenth drink I closed my eyes, spun around, and landed my hand on my future home; Forks, Washington.

The town was tiny on the map, but it was there. I almost feared it was too small of a town to have a hospital, but after a quick google search I found one.

It was small and completely underfunded, but they had an emergency room. When I called to enquire about any open positions it was my luck that they had an opening in that department.

I flew out the next week for an interview with Dr. Carlisle Cullen and flew back a week after that to start my new job.

I decided against leaving any sort of forwarding address to Forks, so everything went to my parents. I even re-routed my belongings through Chicago.

Tanya knew that is where I was from originally, so I figured she would assume I went to live with my parents again.

Little did she know I would be more than 1500 miles away in a blip on a map.

The first month was pretty standard. It was unheard of for a stranger to come to town so I became the hot commodity.

I'd never been in dire need of a date before, but it was absolutely ridiculous. I wasn't so old-fashioned that I believed the man had to ask the woman, but I wished the women of Forks had that philosophy.

It wasn't until a few months later that I realized things worked unusually in this hospital.

Dr. Cullen was the overall administrator, but was often found treating patients in the ER. The hospital was small enough that it didn't raise any suspicions, unit I realized we had a few patients that kept repeating almost on a schedule.

Every Tuesday Mrs. Jessica Stanley would come in complaining about her throat. She claimed it was strep, too much screaming at the students she taught at the high school, she slipped and fell on it. The excuses were unreal, but every time Dr. Cullen took her back to his examine room with a smile on his face.

Mrs. Lauren Mallory would then show up every Thursday afternoon complaining about her ankle. She worked at the local diner and claimed her ankles were swollen, sprained, she hit it on a chair too hard and so forth. Same deal, Dr. Cullen took her back without even a raised eyebrow.

Of course, with the hospital being so small it meant space was limited. In the ER we had a standard set up. A small area was set up for true emergencies, but the average patient would go into a doctor assigned examination room. With this set up my office sat directly next to Dr. Cullen's examine room buried back into the farthest end of the ER.

Even when the ER was busy I was still able to help out around the hospital in other departments similar to what Dr. Cullen did. However, when I found myself in my office late one Tuesday night I realized why we had repeat "customers" as I begun calling them.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_"Oh Dr. Cullen...yes...ooo...right..."_

_Thump._

The first time I heard him in there I emerged from my office at the same time the door opened up with Jessica thanked Dr. Cullen for clearing up her throat. I nearly snorted at her comment and the realization that his remedy was slightly more homemade then medical.

We exchanged a look that day, but had never spoken a word about it. His eyes read to keep my mouth shut and mine said I couldn't care less. I felt guilt knowing he was married, but when you grow up around adultery I guess you become more immune to it.

From there on I knew when to be in my office and when I shouldn't.

Every Monday, his wife Esme, would have lunch with him at the office, so I steered clear of my office in the early evening time.

Tuesday nights were reserved for Jessica Stanly.

Wednesdays he was off.

Thursdays were Lauren Mallory.

Fridays he was off and when he wasn't Esme would visit with dinner.

Saturdays and Sundays were safe. Either I was off or he was off.

It wasn't until I heard a few nurses gossip about Esme Cullen's side item, otherwise known as their gardener, that I stopped feeling guilty every time she offered to have me over the house for dinner.

As the time grew on I realized I was becoming more bitter about the area I chose to live. Of course my plan seemed full-proof when I had a few beers in me, but now I lived in a town with very few friends, no family, and a boss who I was almost certain was sleeping with or had slept with most every woman in town.

On my nights off I'd hit up the diner for dinner since I couldn't cook worth a damn and it gave me some time for social interaction outside of working or being hit on. Not to say I hadn't had sex since I moved to Forks, but those encountered were one-night stands I had picked up in Seattle more than four hours away.

One night, while I was eating with Chief Swan, his daughter, Bella, opted to join us. She was probably the only woman anywhere near my age that hadn't tried to pick me up. I almost thought she was a lesbian until we talked that evening and anytime she'd get embarrassed or nervous she'd flush scarlet. She was gorgeous and smart, time seemed to fly as we talked about a little bit of everything.

Had Chief Swan not been in the building I would have asked for her number, but he was, so I didn't. Forks wasn't a big town, so I'd find a way to get it. I'd finally found a girl worth taking on a date so I knew I wouldn't wait too long.

When I went home that evening the first thing I did was take a cold shower. That night I tossed and turned as my dreams filled of Bella. Not just Bella completely naked and open to me, but also of spending time together talking.

If I didn't think I would have been accused of acting just like Tanya I would have hunted Chief Swan's house down and asked to speak to Bella at 2 AM. I knew better though and instead went back to sleep.

That night my best dream revolved around my piano. My mother forced me to take lessons because she wanted to have sex with my teacher. As a result I did a lot of independent study while my teacher taught a different sort of lesson.

_"Is this okay?" she whispered as she entered the room naked. I was sitting at my piano tinkering with a few keys and my face would lit up._  
_Bella walked over to me and sat on my lap. Her breasts pushed up against my chest as I cupped her ass cheeks with my hands._  
_Our lips locked as my pants were unbuttoned and maneuvered down so our physical contact would never be broken._  
_She slid down my shaft until her ass met my legs and she rocked back and forth as I tried to maintain a tune._  
_I' ended up failing and lifted her onto the keys._  
_The piano roared in anger, but Bella's panting and moans overpowered it's sound. We rocked together, in perfect sync with each other..._

And then my alarm sounded.

I found myself in the ER that day. It was my Saturday off so Dr. Cullen was running it. However I was backed up on charts and needed a break from my constant daydreaming so I snuck into my office without being noticed.

My stomach had started to rumble and I was about to leave for lunch when I heard the sounds coming from Dr. Cullen's area.

_"Fuck...yeah...like that..."_

_"That's it baby girl...ooo yeah, give it to me...Bella..."_

I jumped out of my chair and prayed that I hadn't heard that name come from Dr. Cullen's mouth.

We hadn't worked the same Saturday in months so I had no idea what his routine was on the weekends.

The noises stopped and I peaked out of my door to see Bella, gorgeous and smart, Bella whispered a quiet thank you and hobbled away. Her ankle was wrapped up, so maybe she was really injured, but that didn't explain the sex.

That night I resolved myself not to speak to her again.

Several months passed and I had more than gone out of my way to avoid her. However, my brain was slow to catch up since every night I would dream of her. I'd picture myself tasting her lips, impaling myself in her warm core, and staring into those big chocolate eyes as I brought her to climax.

Then I'd wake up and remind myself why I'd never touch her.

One late Tuesday night I was working the ER and Bella came in. Dr. Cullen was on a week's vacation that the nurse's referred to as his "obligatory time he spends with his wife." I frankly didn't have an opinion either way, but I was the attending doctor.

I heard her crying in pain as one of the nurses explained Dr. Cullen wasn't there, but she said she didn't care. So I took her back to look at her arm that was sliced open.

"How did this happen?" I questioned as I pulled out antiseptic wash and gauze.

"It's my dad's birthday," she hiccuped, "And I had just finished setting up his cake." She winced as I continued to clean her cut and pull out glass shards. "I tripped and landed on the table and a bunch of glass plates broke."

I nodded and went to work carefully stitching the slice.

When I was done I looked up at her and she had the strangest look on her face. I knew I was being a dick with my next move, but I hated this girl. She was perfect, she invaded my sleep every night, but she was fucking my boss.

"Dr. Cullen told me about..." my words trailed off and recognition hit her eyes.

"Of course," she nodded, stood up from the table, and dropped to her knees.

I wasn't sure what I had expected to happen once I said that, but that wasn't on my list.

"No, no," I stepped back and found my voice after the shock wore off. My pants were completely un-belted and my fly down. She looked scared and confused, but mainly scared.

"I just prefer things to be a little more..." I wasn't sure which word I was going for, but I used intimate.

"Okay," she accepted almost too easily before tacking on that she didn't have much experience.

In that moment I decided I was going to have sex with Bella Swan as my last ditch effort to clear the dreams away. Once I had her they would stop, at least that was my excuse.

The truth was I just wanted to fuck her, I wanted it to be angry, to show how angry I was at her for being such a slut. For instantly dropping to her knees and being easy. She had so much else going for her, I didn't understand it, therefore I hated it.

Bella stood up before me and I brought my lips to hers. It wasn't sweet and romantic, it was primal.

It took a few seconds for her to respond, but when she did it was far more than I had ever imagined. She tasted of honey and flowers with the scent of strawberries wavering off her hair as I pushed her into my kisses.

Making quick work of her clothes and what was left of mine I pushed Bella against the examination table. I stayed careful of her arm, but I forced her legs apart and hoisted one leg onto my shoulder. With only a few flicks of my tongue her head flew back with her back arched away from the table. I almost feared she would tear through the plastic covering when I saw her white knuckles clutched to the end of the table.

I let my mouth alternate between dipping my tongue into her core and sucking on her clit. Her mouth tasted amazing, but so did her pussy. It tasted like Bella, and even in the act, I knew this girl had ruined me. No one would ever taste as sweet as she did. With a few grazes of my teeth I felt her body begin to shake above me. Her walls were closing around my tongue so I replaced it with two fingers. Alternating between thrusting them together and then slightly parted to help her ride out the rest of her orgasm.

Her body continued to shake as I helped her onto the table, I had to ensure I wouldn't cause any pain to her arm. All I wanted to do was throw her legs open and tears her pussy up. I wanted to hear her screaming my name and leave a lasting impression that would leave Dr. Cullen in the dust.

After positioning myself at her center I managed to enter in one long thrust. Just having my mouth on her alerted me to how tight she was, not quite virginal, but it was easy to assume not many had been before me. When our hips met I saw stars, her walls contoured to my dick at just the perfect angle of every thrust.

Bella's face was covered in pleasure, but her eyes just appeared vacant. I took that as a sign I wasn't showing her a good time, so I positioned her legs at my shoulders and rocked my hips into her forcefully.

"OoO...oooo...Doctor...fuck...ugh," Bella's attempted silence had finally failed and I felt like she was finally letting go for me.

Her entire body began to spasm, she threw one of her hands over her mouth to keep her from screaming as her walls began to clench around my cock. I wouldn't last much longer so with four pounded thrusts later we were both orgasmed around the other. It took several minutes to fall completely down from the heightened pleasure we'd just experience.

After another five minutes both of our breathing had returned to normal and we were both fully clothed.

"Thank you, for um taking care of things." Her voice was shaky.

With one hand on the door handle she turned towards me, I had just grabbed her chart when she asked, "Do you think maybe we could...um.." and I knew where it was going.

"I don't think so Bella," was my answer. My head was screaming at me to fuck her again, but I knew I wouldn't be able to have any sort of relationship with her and I didn't want the complications of a fuck buddy.

"Of course not," she looked defeated. "Can I ask why?" Her eyes darted around the room, from posters on the wall to the table to the floor to everywhere, but me.

Her question through me though especially when I factored in her behavior. I decided being honest would probably be my best choice, especially after Tanya.

"When I look at you, knowing what you've done with Dr. Cullen, I can't."

Her eyes widened, but she nodded and practically ran from the room. For a second I thought I saw tears, but I shrugged it off. She'd see Dr. Cullen next week and I'd be forgotten I was sure.

The rest of the week without Dr. Cullen passed by smoothly and Bella never showed up again. Even on the day she was due to have her stitches removed, she was a no show.

I made a house call which Chief Swan answered. I panicked, but he explained that Bella went to visit a friend of hers in California for the weekend She told him she would have her stitches looked at there. He thanked me for fixing her arm up and I knew at that point he was clueless to what actually transpired.

When Dr. Cullen returned to work I did my best to hid my resentment towards the man. Outside of him sleeping with Bella I didn't have anything negative to say. He was no better of a husband to Esme then my father was to my mom, so I didn't judge him there. From the words I'd heard over time it was a mutual thing anyways. Overall he was always on time, always reliable, and never mistreated a patient. He prided himself on being the best doctor he could be and for that I respected him. On a personal level I just wanted to rip him to shreds and burn him alive.

The Wednesday after he came back to work he popped into my office and asked for Bella's file. It was the first time I'd heard her name in over a week and I missed her. The dreams I was sure would disappear only got worse and more real

He wasn't secretive about it though, so I knew he was clueless as well.

"I heard Bella Swan came in while I was away?" He asked in the same tone he'd ask any other question.

Looking up from the papers I was working on I nodded.

"Do you mind if I get her chart, I need to make sure it looks okay. I'm sorry I wasn't here to treat her." His face looked wistful and I wanted to slap the smile right off his face. Second only to my desire to gloat that I fucked her better than he ever could.

"What do you mean?" I countered since I was momentarily offended that he'd assume I'd mis-chart things in her records.

"Bella is a bit clumsy," and that I knew. After she left I took a look at her chart and it appeared that she was here at least monthly if not bi-weekly for one thing or another. Which explained to me why I never realized she and Dr. Cullen had a thing since Bella wasn't part of his "routine", just whenever she got hurt.

"She doesn't have insurance so we have a different sort of payment plan set up for her. I just want to make sure she doesn't see a bill."

I picked up the file and handed it to him. I wasn't sure why I hadn't put it back yet, but it was still sitting there. He thanked me before leaving the room and I went back to my paperwork.

I'm not sure how much time had elapsed before his words came back into my head.

_"Different sort of payment plan"_

_"Doesn't have insurance"_

_Bella dropping to her knees at the mere mention of her thing with Carlisle. _

I gasped as I realized what she meant when she thanked me for _"taking care of things"_.

Bella didn't have sex with me because she wanted to, she slept with me because she didn't have any other way to pay the bill. She had assumed I knew of this arrangement and I was simply settling a debt. In that instant I felt disgusted. I needed to go home and scrub my soul with bleach to even begin to clean away what I had done to Bella.

Several emotions hit me at once. I mostly felt regret- the warning signs were there before anything happened, but I was too much of an asshole to question her. That was soon followed by remorse and the promise that I would find her and apologize. Then the anger hit as I flung the door of my office open, my eyes glaring down the hall at the one man I wanted to make pay for the pain Bella must have suffered every time he used her body as payment.

Our eyes met and in a single moment, his eyes flashed recognition. He knew that I knew. The nurse he was talking to looked like she was staring at a monster and maybe she was.

And then all I saw was red.

**A/N~**

**On twitter I am SammieLynnsMom**

**Several reviewers on the contest site asked if I would be expanding this...the answer is yes, eventually. **

**Thank you to stupidlmab118 who beta'd for me!**

**Come play TwiFicTrivia on twitter, Tuesday nights at 9 PM EST! I play religiously and it's a blast!  
**


End file.
